


Meat Pies In Dover

by ineffablefool



Series: Kisses bingo fills series amazingly clever name TBD [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (he is soft and fat and Crowley loves him and that is how it is), Asexual Relationship, Baking, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Canon, or at least attempts at same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool
Summary: Aziraphale's baking experiment does not go well.  Softness ensues anyway.  (Kisses Bingo fill: "gentle shoulder bump")
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses bingo fills series amazingly clever name TBD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878955
Comments: 33
Kudos: 137
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Kisses Bingo





	Meat Pies In Dover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to a brief dip into the Soft Zone(TM)!
> 
> This is a prompt fill for the [Kisses Bingo game](https://bingokisses.tumblr.com) currently going on on Tumblr. It checks off the square "[gentle shoulder bump](https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/post/624566999090184193/first-bingo-call)"! Just a lil bit of asexual, fat-positive post-canon softness, involving attempts to bake and a bit of reminiscing.
> 
> Thank you to [Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_in_the_dark/works) for letting me know that [ancient cheesecake was a thing](https://www.pbs.org/wgbh/nova/lostempires/roman/libum.html). I kind of want some now.
> 
> I'm writing for the TV characterization, but I've decided that my written Aziraphale is visibly fat. Tumblr and AO3 user Squeegeelicious has created [this absolutely gorgeous artwork](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for) for my first human AU [If Not Now, When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936816), which should help you know what to visualize as you read!
> 
> Apparently "Food In Location" titles [are just gonna be a thing now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988932).

“...ah. No, that didn’t work at all, did it.”

It should have been simple enough, really. He’d made this recipe a dozen times already, with at least moderate success after the first two. It seemed a reasonable thing to try switching out a few ingredients, sweet for savory, turning a delicate fruit tart into a sort of meaty hand pie.

The sad, greasy lumps on the baking tray would seem to have disproven his theory.

“Huh,” Crowley said. He’d unwound himself from around Aziraphale’s wide middle (with a fair degree of grumbling) because Aziraphale insisted on not having an attached demon while moving things to or from the hot oven. Now he eeled over to examine their theoretical dinner. “It, er, it’s been a while since we had meat pies, angel...”

He poked at one until Aziraphale swatted his hand away.

“...but I’m pretty sure they’re not supposed to be, uh. Gelatinous.”

Aziraphale dropped his pot holders on the counter. “I don’t understand it,” he said. “I took a few liberties, yes, did a bit of thinking beside the box...”

“Outside.”

“ _Outside_ the box.” Aziraphale gave the correction a brief eye-roll; it wasn’t as if he needed to get all these newfangled sayings exactly right, when plainly Crowley took his meaning just fine. “Still. The results really should have been at least edible.”

He frowned at the mess, but it seemed disinclined to become any more appealing.

“I was so hoping to come up with something like those ones we had in Dover. You remember, darling — you were there meddling with that treaty —”

Crowley’s golden eyes crinkled. “I remember.”

“You raved about them for weeks.” Aziraphale found his gaze drawn back to the failed pies on the baking tray. “And we’ve never seen their like since.”

Crowley sidled closer, and Aziraphale rather expected to be encircled by long, clinging arms again. Instead, there was the brief nudge of Crowley’s shoulder against his. “Didn’t know _you’d_ remembered. Been a while since Dover.”

Aziraphale nudged back. “Silly serpent. How could I ever forget?”

Their kitchen was silent for a moment, save the gentle ticking of the stove, the refrigerator’s quiet hum.

“We can try again sometime.”

Crowley’s voice throbbed just above a murmur. He leaned against Aziraphale’s shoulder, now, not breaking the contact.

“Both of us. Y’know. See if we can’t work the recipe out together. Maybe some other things, too.”

The last wisps of Aziraphale’s frustration left him as Crowley coiled an arm around his shoulders. He let his head drop to Crowley’s chest, putting his own arm around the slender waist, resting his other hand over the endlessly faithful heart.

“Duck like you used to order at Kettner’s back when he was still in charge.” Crowley’s head settled on top of his. “Proper Roman libum, with the leaves and all. That spiced date thing you couldn’t get enough of in Nineveh...”

The memory of those dates flashed like a ghost across Aziraphale’s tongue, and he utterly neglected to restrain a little bounce on his toes. “But first, your meat pies.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Crowley sighed into his hair. “First the meat pies. As for dinner tonight...”

A gesture of one thin hand, and the baking tray’s contents vanished. “Care to join me for a night out? Think there’s a table at the Ritz with our name on it.”

Aziraphale pretended to think it over, as if the idea sounded any less than delightful. Crowley’s arms resumed their place at last, looping around his waist, the whole soft extent of him held gently near.

“Yes,” he said at last, and Crowley’s answering smile was sweeter than six thousand years of forgotten recipes. “I think _that_ will work very nicely indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you were thinking of leaving a comment, please know that I am frequently behind on answering, but that I always treasure every single one. I've literally cried a few times reading some of the lovely things people have said, and they really are fuel for my soft little heart -- but never, ever required, so please don't feel pressured. 
> 
> If you want to say hi on Tumblr, I'm [ineffablefool](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com) there, too.
> 
> I would never actively request art from anyone I wasn't paying, but if you, the human reading this, were to decide it was worth your time to create fanart based on any of my stories, I would be incredibly honored ([and would love to enshrine it forever on my Tumblr](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/tagged/ineffablefool-gets-fanart-from-lovely-people))! I have only one requirement: please don't draw Aziraphale any thinner than the size I headcanon (I need both my soft cuddly daydreams, and my positive fat representation). Here are some examples of what that sort of minimum body size/shape might look like: ([beautiful fanart created for me by Squeegeelicious](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for)) ([speremint 1](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186342035100/i-did-this-instead-of-my-hw-ya-girl-is-gonna)) ([speremint 2 from her Reversed Omens AU](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186574829700/finally-finally-done-making-these-refs-my)) ([dotstronaut](https://dotstronaut.tumblr.com/post/186740069618/no-really-i-dont-think-you-all-understand-how)) Otherwise, the characters can look however you like!
> 
> I hope you're having a fantastic day.


End file.
